


There was only her

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Dewey talk about Gale but she is not really here, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: She was always on his mind. And Dewey wasn't sure if he wanted that to change
Relationships: Dewey Riley & Jennifer Jolie, Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	There was only her

**Author's Note:**

> This idea went through my mind earlier without really knowing why, so I share it with you !

Today had started the shooting of Stab 3.  
Dewey had already met the whole team but he still felt like a stranger. He didn't feel out of place. And Gale wasn't there.  
To tell the truth, they hadn't spoken for a few months. Of course, he sort of always heard from her on TV, but she didn't hear news from him.  
Dewey honestly thought it didn't matter to her.  
And even if he was wrong, he knew Gale's ego was too big for her to take the first step.  
To say he was alone would be a lie. There was Jennifer. He felt important to her.   
But she wasn't Gale. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be Gale.  
Dewey had tried to lie to himself. Saying that he no longer loved her.  
But he knew it was not true.  
He had given her his heart and she had never given him back.  
Deep down, he didn't want her to give it back. It belonged only to her.  
The man's thoughts were shattered by someone knocking on the door of his trailer.  
He opened the door and then saw Jennifer.  
She entered, script in hand and said loudly :  
"What bullshit!"  
Dewey looked at her in confusion as she slumped onto the small sofa.  
"The script has been changed again and look who they killed!"  
Dewey sits down next to her and took the script from Jennifer's hands.  
He then read and declared surprised:  
"Gale ?!  
\- Me ! They are killing my character! I didn't accept the role of this second zone journalist to end up like this! "  
The way she talked about her bothered him a bit, but he didn't say anything. He was still pissed against Gale but hearing someone talk badly about her was never really pleasant.  
Instead, he said calmly :  
"Are they really allowed to do this? Gale won't like that.  
\- Pff ... Who cares what she's gonna think. "  
Dewey looked at the ground in embarrassment, unsure whether he should feel concerned or not.  
Jennifer realized this and sighed.  
"Oh please Dewey, forget her!"  
These words were too familiar to him now.  
But no matter how many times it is said to him, how many people are wasting their time trying to convince him.  
He knew it was impossible.


End file.
